


Too Big for this Town

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1950's, Alternate Universe, Anon - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, sharks vs jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCall steps into a rival gang's territory to pick up his girl, just before a big showdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Big for this Town

Scott turned off the engine and ran fingers through his hair, cursing when he heard a familiar whistle.

Isaac Lahey was leaning against a wall, his fists clenched deep in the pockets of his black leather jacket. Half his face was lit by the dancing lights of passing cars and the other side was lost in the shadows. He saw Scott and his lips curled into a smile that had the nasty glint of a switchblade.

"You lost, McCall? Wanna start this early?"

Scott frowned.

The boy was all leather, grease and attitude. Those dimples were going to end up bloody.

"Cool it, Lahey. I’m only on your turf to pick my girl up." He jumped off the bike and lit a cigarette.

"What are you doing with that duchess?" Lahey came closer, long limbs crossing the pavement until he was lurking over him. "He’s going to blow your head clean off."

"Her Dad?" Scott shrugged and leaned his head back, looking at the night sky. 

Lahey breathed out a scoff. It might have been a chuckle. “You’re real gone, man.”

"Yeah, real gone." Scott smiled and turned to him.

"Don’t do anything crazy tonight. Cut out if things go bad."

"You scared McCall?"

His smirk flashed steel.

"For you. You’re going to get creamed, you kook."

Lahey blinked down at him, with a slight frown and parted lips.

He was about to say something but a rush of footsteps sounded beside them.

"Baby!" Allison came up and kissed Scott, her hand curving inside his jacket. Their legs tangled and he made way for her, barely registering that he had kicked up against something.

Lahey was still close.

He broke the kiss and settled his arms around her.

"Hey Isaac, what’s new?" She turned around and looked at him. From his greased-back curls, to his scuffed boots.

"You know the heat could spot that a mile away right?" She gave him a pointed look and he shifted in place sticking his hands back in his pockets.

She laughed and smiled up at him, shaking her head. “I’m cool, stop looking so yellow.”

Isaac’s shoulders dropped, a hand coming up to rub his neck.

His eyes shifted to Scott for the briefest moment and he licked his lips.

Scott felt his grip tighten around Allison’s hips and she leaned against him humming.

"You’re not going to that drag are you?" Allison asked and it seemed she wanted an answer from both of them.

"I have to." Isaac looked down at his feet and kicked at the pavement. "Him too."

"No. You don’t." Long fingers reached up and freed one of his curls, twirling it around and letting it fall on his forehead. "We could all leave together. Get a room and lay low for a couple of days."

"We’d have to leave now." Scott said and looked at Isaac.

Who was now backing away. 

"I don’t have my wheels." he muttered, eyes wide and shinning.

The eyes of a man who is scared and hopeful and ready to floor it off a cliff.

Scott was trying to get used to that feeling.

"Baby, won’t we all fit on yours?" Allison purred.

Scott sputtered and smiled. “If you don’t mind getting squeezed.”

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Get on behind me, Isaac."


End file.
